


后神时代

by IvySwearDaLove



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: 后复联时代，除索尔之外的所有复仇者全部成为历史，而索尔在失去家园之后，必须为中庭做出最后的牺牲……
Relationships: Thor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**当你为神时，人们敬你畏你；可当你坠落泥泽，你才真正与他们一样。**

**但神之所以为神，是因为其神性神格，绝非常人所及罢了。**

玛德琳第一次遇见索尔时，他早已瞎了一只眼，身上萦绕着淡淡的血腥和汗臭味，右边衣袖直直垂在腿侧，有风时更容易发现里面是空荡荡的。

他已经一千六百多岁了，可看起来也就不过三十几岁的模样。褐色的头发有些长，乱糟糟的，显然没有用心打理过，随意散在脑后，分分绺绺纠结成块。

他走近玛德琳的酒吧时，周围有人用异样的眼光盯着他一瘸一拐的背影，吧台前坐着的两对情侣侧目看着他越走越近，试图以不那么明显的理由和姿势迅速离开，但眼里的嫌恶和背过身后立即捂紧鼻子的手终究出卖了廉价的伪饰。

但索尔不在乎，也没心情在乎。

两天前他才驾驶着半边机翼已经碎裂的飞船，花了足足三周的时间，一面补充物资，一面修补飞船，从遥远的阿斯加德——前阿斯加德——磕磕碰碰的坠落到中庭一处无人的海域。

那时他满身血痕，狰狞的伤口占据了原本赏心悦目的肌肉线条，右肩下方十公分的断口好不容易停止了流血，但偶尔渗出的淡黄色液体伴随着疼痛警告着他那要命的感染随时可能击垮他神族的身躯。

他在飞船爆炸之前费力扯下了一块舱门，用仅剩的左手疯狂的划着水，直到听到身后“嘭”的一声轰然巨响，索尔回过头去，冲天的火光一瞬间将他带回到三周前陷入火焰的阿斯加德。

索尔耳边再次响起一众子民的哭喊，四处燃起的火舌粗暴的将金色的城市包裹其中肆意舔舐，随着狂风飞散的灰烬吸入肺里眼里，咳出天神不该流的眼泪。火光之中他看见奥丁推开了一个人影，随即被爬满火蛇的巨树砸倒在地不见踪影。索尔抡起神锤，却被背后一条巨尾猛地一扫，举着锤子的右手被腥热粘稠包裹，随后“咔嚓”一声，右臂被一张血盆大口齐齐咬断，索尔还没来得及感受刺骨噬心的疼痛，便被利爪狠狠一拍……

索尔瘫倒在舱门上，晕了过去。

醒过来时，他随着水流飘到了一个陌生的口岸，粗糙的泥沙和冰凉微咸的海水刺得他伤口发疼。

他知道右臂的感染更严重了，但他没有时间处理。他必须赶到纽约，在那能烧尽一切的大火缠绕住中庭的摩天大厦前，他必须提醒他的战友这一切的到来。

可他什么都没找到。

这是2119年的纽约，复仇者总部早已不在原来的地方。索尔随便抓了几个路人问询，可得到的答案却出乎意料的一致——

哪里还有什么复仇者？不过都是百年前的童话故事罢了。

自从百多年前他回到阿斯加德，与其他复仇者的联系便中断了。他离开前曾对托尼·斯塔克说，他不在中庭的这些日子，希望他们保护好这个美丽的地方，等他回来，仍会与他们一起并肩作战。

当时斯塔克是这么说的来着？

嘿大个子，你从天而降落在我的飞船上之前，我们已经保护地球很多年了。

那时索尔微笑着把手落在斯塔克的肩上，稍微用力捏了捏，直到斯塔克撇着嘴一扭身躲开了他的大手，似乎有些疼痛的瞅了他一眼，他才与其他人一一道别，回去了阿斯加德。

当时的他们都不知道索尔这一去就是一百年。当伟大的雷神在宇宙间平息战争拯救生命，地球上的凡人之躯早已陆陆续续回归尘土，而他们曾一起度过无数日夜的大厦，也被政府夷为平地，改成了一座巨大的雕像，一座用来纪念因为熬夜猝死在办公桌前的前任纽约市长的雕像。

索尔也曾听说，托尼·斯塔克去世前，曾将自己的衣钵交给一个名叫彼得帕克的年轻人——如果他还活着，现在也已经一百多岁了。

听说那个腼腆的年轻人曾组建了自己的复仇者团队，可那些年轻人也随着岁月流逝而消失了，直到最后一代复仇者内部发生不可调和的冲突，继承了史蒂夫·罗杰斯那面亮闪闪的盾牌的孩子宣布了复仇者的解散。

自那以后，复仇者成为了人们口中“百年前的童话故事”。

而如今，童话故事的主人公之一带着一身伤痕回来，却没有欢呼与掌声，有的只是周围人嫌弃的表情，与面前这一杯血腥玛丽。

“你的眼罩……”玛德琳在吧台后面擦着酒杯。此时已是后半夜，所有的客人都离开了，除了把台前坐了一整晚的索尔。

听见玛德琳的声音，索尔才抬起头来看了她一眼。黑色的细肩带衬的她皮肤雪白，红色的灯光下显得冷淡又撩人。

但索尔只是眨眨眼睛，没有理会。

玛德琳放下手里的一只酒杯，给自己倒了杯啤酒，双肘撑在吧台台面上：“你也是尼克·弗瑞的粉丝吗？”

“什么？”索尔抬起头，声音有些沙哑。他赶紧喝了口酒，“弗瑞？”

“前神盾局的某任局长，他也有一副眼罩。”

索尔摸了摸自己的，摇头：“不，不是因为弗瑞。”

玛德琳咬着下唇点了点头。

沉默片刻，索尔主动问起玛德琳刚才所说的“前神盾局”是什么意思。

“神盾局早就不在了。当年复仇者解散之前，神盾局就已经被政府命令解散，弗瑞也就此消失匿迹，再也没有人见过他。”

“可你记得他。”

“我记得他们所有人，”玛德琳快速眨眨眼睛，“复仇者、神盾局、变种人……我小时候经常看到关于他们的故事书，彩色3D版。听说他们都有超能力，很厉害的那种。”

索尔微微提起唇角笑了笑，但其中有多少苦涩，也只有他这个当事人知道。

“那么……你的这个，”玛德琳指了指自己的眼睛，“是怎么回事？”

索尔张了张嘴，半晌没有说话，低下头去把杯子里的酒一饮而尽。酒杯“啪”的一声落在吧台上，索尔咂了咂嘴，”眼睛被姐姐刺瞎，就戴上眼罩了。我父亲也有一个一模一样的。“

玛德琳撇嘴：“复杂的家庭关系。”

索尔笑了一声，深吸一口气后抬头问她：“你是怎么来到这里的？”

“这里？”

“这家店，”索尔左右看了看，盯着墙角的一张桌子发呆，“那张桌子……”

玛德琳顺着他的眼神看过去，笑了笑：“算是古董了。从我接过这家店开始，那张桌子就一直在，据说起码摆在那里一百多年了。”

索尔点头。

那张桌子，是当年纽约大战后，他和其他五人一起吃烤肉的桌子。当时所有人都挂了彩，满身灰尘的坐在唯一一张没有坍塌的桌子前，面无表情的咀嚼着沾了灰的肉。

从那以后他再也没来过这家店。

只是没想到百年以后，这里成了一家名叫“萨斯家”的酒吧。

索尔把酒杯往前一推，站起身来：“我要去找人了。谢谢你的酒。”

“我想你好像忘了些什么。”

“什么？”

玛德琳摊开手掌，捻了捻指尖。

索尔尴尬的往怀里摸了摸。当然，他当然不会找到哪怕半个硬币。

玛德琳打量着索尔的表情和穿着，心想他大概是个无家可归的流浪汉，也许正因为找不到工作而发愁，抿了抿唇：“我这里正好缺人，不如你留下来帮我。酒钱就算了。”

索尔想要拒绝。他现在一心想着即将到来的危机，哪能安心留在酒吧做个酒保？

“你去其他地方，也总是需要钱的。”玛德琳歪了歪脑袋，走出吧台，“你自己考虑。”

索尔看着站在自己面前的小个子女孩，思考了半天：“我最近有急事要做，做完之后，也许我会回来。”

“好，”玛德琳点点头，发丝随着脑袋晃动的动作轻轻颤抖，“希望是在我招到人之前。”


	2. Chapter 2

索尔不知道用了什么方法，终于在被扔出来四次之后成功见到了他想见的人。

在神盾局和复仇者解散之后，美国没有再设立新的组织来应对大规模毁灭性袭击。过去的一百年里，没有外星人，没有超级AI，也没有神鬼妖魔，政府自然不愿意支出额外一大笔钱来运转一个独立部门。于是他只好几经辗转找到了CIA。

可想而知，当索尔把即将到来的危险通知有关当局时，得到的回应也只有两声语气毫无波动的官方应答，以及转身之后毫不收敛的嘲笑。

那人的原话是：去问问哪家精神病院的后门开了。

索尔知道事情的严重性，但多方警告都被当做发疯的鬼话之后，他站在纽约不分日夜车水马龙的街道中央，听着身边不时传来的鸣笛声和司机们“你找死啊”之类的咒骂，突然不知道自己该去向何处。

曾经在中庭，他还有一帮值得信任的战友，他们与他并肩作战许多年，如果他们还在，一定会相信他说的话。索尔甚至能想象到，斯塔克会一脸不屑的说，不管是什么外星怪物还是天神魔鬼要来地球，抱歉，今天的头菜只有一打炮弹，而史蒂夫会一如既往冷静的告诉大家穿上战衣准备战斗。

只是这个世界相信复仇者的时代已经过去，而他索尔·奥丁森作为宇宙中最后一个复仇者，明知道中庭劫难在即，却什么都做不了。

索尔敲响了“萨斯家”的门。

写着大大的“Closed”的牌子挂在门上，屋里没有开灯，茶色的玻璃过滤了大部分自然光线，索尔趴在上面往里面张望了许久，直到一张小脸忽的凑了上来，隔着玻璃吓了他一跳。

听见索尔敲门的时候，玛德琳正在整理桌子准备开张。今天是周六，晚上会有很多上班族和学生党来狂欢，几乎已经成为了惯例。玛德琳一个人正忙得晕头转向，看见索尔回来的时候，她开心的简直要原地鼓掌了。

洗了洗手，玛德琳脱下围裙打开了门。

“你是来喝酒的，还是来上班的？要是喝酒，出去再等两个小时。”玛德琳一手叉腰，半边身子倚在门框上。

索尔从另一边挤进了门，小心翼翼的没有让自己满是汗味的外套碰到她白净的胳膊。玛德琳看着马路对面咖啡厅花俏的牌子，抿着嘴笑了起来。

走进酒吧，索尔左右看了看还未来得及摆放好的酒杯，随手拿起玛德琳刚刚放在吧台的围裙就围在了腰上。然而失去了一只手臂让他在抓住绳子的时候愣在了当场。

玛德琳在索尔为难着要不要放下围裙的时候走到他身后，接过他手里的绳子，匆匆两下在他腰后系了个蝴蝶结的活扣。

女孩的体温有些低，碰到索尔的手背时，他轻咳了一声：“我以前做这些还是很利索的。”

“当然。”玛德琳指了指吧台一侧，“先去洗手，然后来帮我摆杯子。”

当晚打烊后，玛德琳看着在各桌之间收酒杯酒瓶的索尔，低头倒了两杯啤酒，边喝边走到他身边，递了一杯过去：“辛苦啦。”

索尔看了一眼女孩手里的酒杯，快走两步把酒瓶放在吧台上，这才接过她递来的啤酒。那一杯倒的太满，交接的时候黄色的酒液随着摇晃洒了出来，玛德琳赶紧抓过一块毛巾搭在了索尔手上。

两个人倚在吧台前，看着关灯之后黑漆漆的酒吧，沉默片刻，玛德琳忍不住打破了这份安静。

“今天晚上太忙了，我都忘了，”她把啤酒随手一放，原地蹦跳了两步，站在索尔面前，双手抱胸，“咳咳！今晚算是你的面试，你暂时通过了，不过还有些问题我要问清楚，你懂得，招聘新人的必要步骤。”

索尔点点头，放下啤酒站直了身子，学着玛德琳的样子认真了起来。

他本来就很高，玛德琳一米六三的身高，加上高跟鞋也才勉强到他肩膀下面一点的位置，她仰着头看着他的眼睛，突然觉得身为老板的自己在身高上毫无优势。

于是她小跑两步搬起一把椅子，却又放了下去，冲着索尔扬了扬下巴：“过来。”

真是，哪有老板自己搬着椅子跑去员工面前的？

索尔走过来时，玛德琳踩着椅子站了上去，这下她好歹比索尔高了半个头，终于可以俯视这个大个子一会儿了。

“先做个自我介绍。”

“索尔，奥丁之子。”

本来准备了一大堆问题和说辞的玛德琳张着嘴巴呆住了。

奥丁之子？索尔？雷神？复仇者之一？

他在说什么傻话？！

“不可能！”玛德琳忍不住大声叫了出来，“雷神索尔·奥丁森，一百多年前就脱离复仇者离开了地球，从那之后再也没有回来过！至少，至少从来没有人再见到过他！但是这不代表你可以随便哄我，我又不傻！”

“我没有脱离复仇者，”索尔摇头，“我只是有其他事情要做。阿斯加德需要我。”说罢一顿，眼神黯淡下去，“当然，以后不会再需要了。”

玛德琳弯了弯膝盖，小心翼翼的从椅子上下去，凑近了索尔低垂的脑袋，抬着头看他：“你总得……证明一下吧？”

索尔看了她两眼，张开了左手。

几秒钟过去，什么事情都没有发生。

索尔这才想起来，妙尔尼尔早就在诸神黄昏那日，和他的右臂一起葬送在了狼肚子里。至于他这次召唤是否会让神锤不远万里穿越宇宙，让那家伙肠穿肚烂，索尔觉得可能性不大。

至少三四分钟过去，他的左手依然空空荡荡。

玛德琳轻轻叹了口气，过了半晌，走回吧台把啤酒递还给了索尔：“算了。不管你是傻了也好，骗我也好——当然我不觉得会有人编造这么容易拆穿的谎言，我现在需要人手，你先留下来吧。”

索尔拿着啤酒杯的手依然僵硬的动也不动，玛德琳抬手在他眼前晃了晃，他才回过神来，看了看酒杯，又看了看玛德琳：“我可以问个问题吗？”

“嗯哼。”玛德琳喝了一口啤酒，舔着上唇沾上的泡沫点了点头。

“你为什么愿意让我留下？”索尔瞥了一眼自己空荡荡的右侧衣袖，他甚至连自己系上围裙都做不到。

玛德琳眨了眨眼睛，歪着头看了他一眼，但视线却越过他的肩膀看向斜后方快要触及天花板的酒柜：“过段时间你就会知道了。”

那天晚上，玛德琳答应让索尔暂时住在酒吧后面的小房间里，那是她偶尔在店里过夜时住的临时小屋。房间不大，里面只有一张小床、一床有些潮湿的被子，和一只棕色的玩具熊。

索尔坐在上面时，床板立刻往下沉了几公分，玛德琳眯着眼睛，所幸没有听到床板断开的声音。

“床不大，你先将就几天。”虽然几天之后要怎么办，玛德琳和索尔都不知道。

“谢谢。”索尔点了点头，试着躺倒下去。

小床不算柔软，但对于在拥挤狭窄的飞船里过了大半个月的索尔来说，这样的环境已经相当舒适了。他躺在床上，把被子枕在脑后，小腿还有一截越过了床尾。玛德琳的床对他来说太短了。但索尔不在乎。他太累了，阿斯加德所发生的那一切始终纠缠着他的大脑，这些天来他从没睡过一个好觉，陷进床垫的那一瞬间他觉得自己可能只需一秒就能昏睡过去。

事实上他确实躺下就睡着了。

玛德琳靠在门口看着他合上的眼睛，始终觉得自己似乎忘掉了些什么。

过了两分钟，她猛地一拍脑门，走到床边扯着索尔的袖子，硬生生把他拽了起来。

索尔双眼有些迷茫，盯着她看了半天才想起她是谁一样，闷闷的问了声怎么了。

“你还没洗澡，头发都粘在一起了。隔壁有浴室，先去洗。”

索尔确实很久没有洗过澡了，上次离开“萨斯家”后他从路边小摊上顺了一件干净的衣服穿上，好歹遮住些伤口和血迹，但气味却是盖不住的，尤其在狭小的房间里，血腥和汗味混合在一起就更明显了。

玛德琳把他推进了浴室，关上门，背靠在门板上听着里面的动静。

半晌，门后面安安静静。玛德琳有些好奇的拍了拍门：“索尔，你在干嘛？”

门应声打开，玛德琳往里瞅了一眼，只见索尔仍穿着刚才的衣服。

“一只手，脱起来不太方便。”索尔苦笑着说完，背过身去试图把上衣拽下来，但最后还是卡在了脖子上。汗水从额头顺着鬓角往下流，蹭在了衣服上。

玛德琳没忍住走进了浴室，按住索尔不断扭动的身体：“你弯下腰。”踮着脚帮他把缠在身上的衣服脱了下来。

后面的一切玛德琳也无奈的包办了。把索尔扒光的时候，玛德琳努力忍着不往下面看，面无表情的从架子上拽下来一条浴巾，走到他身后替他围在了腰上。

“你确定一个人可以洗得了？”

索尔飞快的点了点头，然后又迟疑的轻轻摇了摇。

玛德琳叹着气搬来了一个塑料小凳子放在喷头下面，让索尔乖乖坐好，自己跑进隔壁的卧室里，换上一件黑色的吊带背心和短裤，戴好浴帽，走回到浴室里摘下了喷头。

索尔身上有很多伤疤，有些是旧的，几乎已经看不清痕迹，有些还很新，新到玛德琳觉得水流都能把刚愈合的血痂冲掉。他的背上还有不少干涸的血迹，玛德琳也不知道哪些是他的，她也不敢问，生怕他又想刚才一样陷入回忆走不出来。

玛德琳把洗发水抹在索尔头顶，指尖抓着发根来回按摩。索尔舒服的往后扬了扬头，闭上了眼睛。

水流声再次响起时，索尔已经坐着睡着了。他打着呼往后倒了下来，一头栽进玛德琳怀里。

玛德琳想喊醒他，却发现他的眼珠在不停的快速转动。

他在做梦。

玛德琳放下了叫醒他的念头，轻轻柔柔的冲洗掉头上和身上的泡沫，擦干湿漉漉的身体后试图把他搬回卧室的床上，但这个念头也只持续了三秒钟，清楚意识到他的体重时，玛德琳觉得自己如果把他搬起来，那么下场可能和被压得吱吱乱叫的床板差不多。

第二天上午索尔才从沉睡中苏醒过来。背后的触感不像玛德琳的小床，但同样十分柔软。他往后看了一眼，身子一侧，差点摔到地上。

背后的玛德琳被他吵醒，揉了揉酸胀的眼睛：“你可算醒了，我都要被你压死了。”

索尔低头看了一眼自己赤裸裸的上身，血污和汗味不见了，取而代之的是清爽的柠檬草香。

“昨天晚上麻烦你了。”

玛德琳耸肩：“没关系。”

索尔看着她半天，突然想起了什么似的问道：“今天星期几？”

“星期天。”

“今天不开门？”索尔记得门上挂着营业时间的牌子，明确的写着周日休息。

玛德琳点头：“算是。”

“那我可不可以……”索尔并没有放弃努力，他相信如果CIA不愿意听他说话，那么也许在这个城市、这个国家、这个星球，可能有、一定有人愿意相信他带来的警示。他想再去找找，哪怕在危险来临前一天有人相信他，他也能救下一些人来。

看，曾经无所不能的天神，如今唯一的奢求不过是一份信任和几个救赎。至于是他神爱世人的本性让他想要救人，还是诸神黄昏留给他的疼痛需要通过救人来释放，索尔已经分不清了。

现在的索尔并没有意识到自己内心的转变，而当他意识到这一切的时候，眼前这个穿着黑色吊带背心的女孩已经成为了他通向最后的荣耀与勇气之路上最大的阻碍。

玛德琳很快回应了他：“不可以。”

索尔一愣：“休息时间我也要留在店里吗？”

“谁说今天是真的休息日啦？”玛德琳神秘的朝他眨了眨眼，“你现在可以出去几个小时，晚上照常回来上班，记得从后门进。”

当天晚上，当玛德琳打开后门放索尔进来，眼前的一切让他彻彻底底的惊呆了。

本该关门的酒吧地下挤满了人，不少人施展着各式各样的超能力，欢闹成一团。刺耳的音乐，迷乱的灯光，索尔从不知道“萨斯家”的地下比地上还要热闹。

玛德琳今天换上了一件红色的短裙，拿着一杯啤酒随着音乐轻轻摇晃着，冲索尔招了招手。

索尔把耳朵凑近她嘴边，听见她扯着嗓子大喊：“今天晚上尽情狂欢，酒钱我付！”

索尔皱着眉头看了看她，又看向人群。人群中间一个人正从指间变出火焰，突然长高的火苗窜上天花板，险些燃着了吊灯。周围的人们在火苗冲上来的一瞬间同时往后一撤，接着是欢呼、口哨、与鼓掌。而那个点火的人，看向玛德琳的方向，挑着眉冲她笑了起来。

“这是什么情况？”索尔问她。

“你说什么？我听不见！”玛德琳举手在耳边晃了晃。

索尔俯下身来：“我说这是什么情况？！”

玛德琳听完笑着往后靠了靠，大口喝完了杯子里的酒，转身趴在索尔肩上和他解释起来。

索尔用左手堵住了左耳，试图让聒噪的音乐隔绝开一些。在周围人的挤碰和影响下，他终于听清了玛德琳的话。

“萨斯家”从来不只是一间普通的酒吧，这里也是变种人的俱乐部。

百年前，彼得·帕克组建的少年复仇者曾经招募过不少变种人。那个年轻人的想法很简单，保护地球需要太多太多的力量，复仇者需要更多的新鲜血液，包括生来俱有异能的变种人。只是当时的他完全没有想到，某些变种人对于自己的力量缺乏控制，复仇者的光环与超能力的加持，让其中一些人走上了不该走的道路，最后导致了少年复仇者的分崩离析，以及彼得·帕克自身的死亡。

也是在那次“复仇者大战变种人“事件后，政府加强了对复仇者的控制，同时也展开了对于变种人的追捕。

索尔明白这种感觉，非我族类其心必异的恐慌让政府决定彻底铲除变种人，哪怕他们也许曾经也是人类，或者外貌与人类无异。

一百年过去，“变种人追捕计划”依然没有废除。这座城市容得下各种各样的犯罪，却容不下俱有异能的变种人类。

而“萨斯家”，是为数不多的能让这些人放心大胆的前来放松的地方。

在这里他们可以卸下伪装，成为他们自己。

也正是因为如此，刚才那个玩火的少年才敢明目张胆的展示自己的异能——而在其他地方，他那样做的后果就是被当场逮捕，甚至连庭审都不会有，就被直接扔进最高等级的监狱。

“他们都有什么异能？”索尔心中突然有了一个想法。

玛德琳笑嘻嘻的摇了摇头：“谁知道呢？我们有规矩，从来不过问别人的详细信息。”

索尔扭头看向人群，他们那么年轻，活像第一次见面时的复仇者们，谁也不服谁，却谁也离不开谁。

如果中庭即将面临的危险不能由复仇者来解决，那么这些年轻人呢？他们所肩负的异能，不正是用来救赎生命的吗？

索尔向人群中心走了过去。

玛德琳看着索尔扯断了音响线，气恼的阻止无果后，掏出手机开始计算这些电线要他工作多久来赔偿。

而索尔则在众人的注视下，在突然安静的地下室里，发表了一段慷慨激昂的演讲。

他说他加入复仇者时也和这些年轻人差不多，意气风发，充满能量而无处发泄，渴望真的战斗而不是缩在壳里无所事事。

他说中庭即将面临前所未有的危险，这威胁曾毁掉了他的家乡，现在又要来威胁他的第二个家，也是这些人的家。

他说美国政府拒绝相信他所说的话，但他相信这些变种人类会相信，既然有变种能力的存在，自然也可以有外星力量存在。

他说他需要帮助。他失去了武器，失去了一只手和一只眼，他没有办法独自一人对抗巨大的威胁。

他说，请你们和我一起，为我们的家而战。

沉默的几秒过去，人群中爆发出一阵阵大笑。

“索尔？阿斯加德？开什么玩笑！”

“是啊，童话故事罢了。”

“就算有危险，还有政府军队啊。”

“没错！就算真的有危险，我们一出手，肯定会立刻被逮捕，我可不想去吃牢饭。诶，你不会是政府派来的间谍吧？”

索尔皱着眉看着眼前笑得前仰后合的人们，突然发现他们身上丝毫没有自己当年的影子，一瞬间他怀疑自己方才饱胀胸口的希望，是不是因为太过担忧而生出的错觉。

“玛德琳，”有人看向门口的女孩，“你从哪里找来的小丑？”

玛德琳看了那人一眼，没有理会，视线回到索尔身上，双手环在胸前，似乎在想些什么。

索尔强压着怒火，把手边的酒瓶狠狠一甩，“咔嚓”一声脆响让人群集体噤声，所有人注视着索尔走向门口，蹭着玛德琳的肩膀，拉开门走了出去。

玛德琳咬了咬下唇，歪着头指向大门：“行了，狂欢结束，各回各家，下周再见。”

送走所有人后，玛德琳找到了缩在小卧室里的索尔。

“嘿，”她走到床边，让他往里挪了挪，屁股挨着床沿坐下，“你刚才吓到他们了。”

索尔没有说话。

“我不知道你所说的危险是什么。说真的，我不知道。他们还是一群孩子，从他们发现自己有异能开始就一直在掩盖真相，你刚才说的那些让他们站出来保护全人类的话，真的会把他们吓坏的。”

“我知道。”索尔闷声回了一句。

“今天白天做什么了？不顺利么？”

索尔沉默着，叹了口气，抬眼看向玛德琳：“先是阿斯加德，然后是中庭……这场大火会烧尽所有人和所有东西，除非有人阻止它。”

玛德琳点了点头，把手搭在索尔结实的左臂上：“我相信你。”

索尔手上的肌肉抽动了两下。

“但我相信你不够，索尔，你刚才那些话，任何人都不会相信的。”玛德琳凑近他，“如果那些可怕的事情注定会发生，那么能阻止世界末日的人，也只有你。”


	3. Chapter 3

索尔依然在不断寻找，他相信即使复仇者已经变成传说，而世上再也无人热衷于超能力与超自然的外星生物，但总会有人——哪怕只有可怜的几个——会相信他所带来的警示，那么他所付出的一切努力就都不算白费。

在中庭的这段时间，他总是被噩梦困扰。阿斯加德惨烈的末日景象反复在梦境里重演，似乎有一勺滚烫的铁水灌进他的嗓子，灼烧得他五脏六腑沸腾融化。然后他会满身大汗喉咙干涩的醒来，在“萨斯家”狭窄漆黑的小屋里睁大眼睛半夜无眠。

失眠的时候他总会控制不住的想很多事情，比如他第一次来到中庭时遇见的那个叫简的女孩，比如他双目俱全金发披肩，仍是阿斯加德意气风发的王子的时候，当然想得最多的，还是和复仇者们并肩作战。那时他从未想过这些人会如此让他怀念，就好像他们和他一样拥有五千年的岁月可活，就好像他们会永远一起战斗。

直到现在他才意识到，凡人的生命那么短暂，即使是那些拥有超能力的战友也不例外，而他却没有机会和他们一一道别。分明拥有那么漫长的生命，可连他们去世的消息，都只能从别人嘴里勉强听来两三句。

更可怕的是，他不知道自己还会活多久，还要过多久才能再次见到父亲母亲，见到朋友，见到复仇者。这近乎永恒的生命几乎成为了噩梦，而更可怕的噩梦就在不久的未来等待着无措的他。

玛德琳知道索尔一直在外面奔忙着，但她也帮不上什么忙。作为变种人地下俱乐部的老板，她巴不得和那些政府官员离得越远越好。可看着索尔一天比一天沉默，玛德琳觉得这样下去还不等末日来临，索尔就要把自己拖垮了。

于是某个周日，她取消了变种人的惯例聚会，和索尔两个人在吧台里外面对面坐着，拿过一瓶索尔一直想喝的伏特加倒给他。

“拯救地球的事情进行的怎么样了？”玛德琳咬开啤酒瓶盖吐到脚下的垃圾桶里，凉森森的酒液直接灌进了嘴里，冲得五脏六腑都舒服起来。

索尔没有说话，仰起脖子把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，又重重的砸回到吧台上，向玛德琳的方向一推。玛德琳默契的给他又倒了一杯。

索尔又一口气干掉了这杯酒，再次把酒杯推向了玛德琳。

玛德琳知道他心情不好，也知道人在这种情况下更容易喝醉。但她想不出安慰他的话，还不如就纵容他靠酒精麻痹一下紧绷的神经好了。

于是索尔与玛德琳两个人沉默的将酒杯推来推去，推搡间洒出来的酒在来回推送中变成了两道湿湿的轨迹，玛德琳甚至来不及拿毛巾把它擦掉。

后来发生的事情超出了索尔和玛德琳的控制。

木质的吧台成了临时战场，玛德琳半躺在上面，黑色吊带背心从肩头掉了下来，短裤挂在膝盖上，满面潮红。索尔的手还紧紧抓着半满的酒杯，脸却已经埋在了她的腿间。

玛德琳的脚搭在索尔坚实的肩上，攥着啤酒瓶的手指节泛白，睁大了眼睛却看不清天花板上的吊灯究竟有几个灯泡。高潮来临的前一刻，她丢掉手中的酒瓶，双手抓紧了索尔的发根。

酒瓶落在地板上，咕噜噜的往前滚了一路，碰上高到天花板的酒柜一脚，偏了个方向钻进酒柜底下再也找不见了。

索尔抬起头来，左手搂住她的腰把她从吧台上带进怀里，一矮身便轻而易举的把她扛在了肩上，走向了卧室。

吧台顶上的红色灯光忘了关，照在只剩一半的酒杯上，杯子里的液体闪闪发着光。

玛德琳不记得自己这晚究竟高潮了多少次，似乎小床脆弱的床板嘎吱嘎吱的声音就没有中断过。索尔用仅有的一只手抱着她的腰，才让她没有因为剧烈的运动而像个洋娃娃一样断裂掉。

等她醒过来的时候，天微微亮，索尔睁大了眼睛看着她，额头上满是冷汗。

“做噩梦了？”玛德琳抬起手臂在他前额轻轻蹭了蹭。

索尔把头埋在玛德琳胸前，左手紧紧揽住她的背，亮晶晶的眼睛越过她饱满的胸口看向小窗前那一片灰蓝色的光影，若有所思。

玛德琳圈起手臂抱住他的头，手指摩挲着他的头皮发丝。

“我曾经有过一个中庭的女友。”索尔突然开口。

“嗯哼。”玛德琳绕着他头发的手指没有停下，似乎完全不在意他要说的故事。

“她很好，”索尔顿了顿，微笑一声，“甚至举起过我的神锤。”

玛德琳没有说话。但听到神锤的时候，她的手指停住了。

索尔没有察觉到她的迟疑，喃喃的说：“但我不能再爱上中庭的女孩子了。她们总是活的比我短太久，到最后我们还是孤身一人。”

玛德琳沉默了一会儿，满不在乎的笑了起来：“谁说我爱上你了？也许我只是同情你。你知道，女人经常分不清同情与爱情。”

“撒谎不是你的强项。”

“你只是还没见识过。”

从那天起，索尔停止了寻找。

玛德琳也曾好奇的问他为什么，但索尔只是回应说再找下去也是徒劳罢了。但玛德琳知道事情并非这么简单，只是索尔不说，她也只好把一切压在心里。

也是从那天开始，索尔和玛德琳成为了情侣。她让他搬到了自己的家里去住。她的床依然不大，但至少能够容下两个人稍微激烈一切的运动。但索尔总说他喜欢“萨斯家”那张会嘎吱作响的小床。

再后来，玛德琳突然关了“萨斯家”，说是自己太累了，想旅游几天散散心。这段时间索尔总是一副心事重重的样子，玛德琳问他要不要一起去的时候，叫到第三次他才闷闷的回应了一声，好。

他带着玛德琳去了很多地方，那些他还能记得起的战场，纽约的大街小巷，哪里散落过齐塔瑞士兵的血和骨骼，哪里曾被他的老朋友浩克砸的路基塌陷。索尔像个饱受阿尔茨海默症折磨已久的老人，只有谈起很久很久以前的事情时才会如数家珍的记得真真切切清清楚楚。

玛德琳知道他又在怀念那些早已逝去的时光与人，也曾看见他面对着早已翻新的高楼大厦搞不清方向，却默默出神的表情。他看起来像是与过去重逢，却更像在与过去道别。

旅行结束的前一天，索尔给玛德琳订了一张飞去西雅图姑妈家的单程机票。玛德琳问为什么，索尔只是说，听话。

那语气像是安抚，却更像诀别。

玛德琳坐在候机厅里时才恍然想起，索尔与她在机场吻别时的表情，像极了他站在复仇者大厦旧址时那般。

索尔坐在“萨斯家”的那张古董桌子旁 ，桌面上摆着六份烤肉。他把它从角落搬了出来，放在了屋子正中间，对着门口的位置。

烤肉还是很难吃，索尔记得那时只有班纳一个人面对没有味道的烤肉还能狼吞虎咽，而提议来聚餐的斯塔克却托着下巴一脸悻悻的盯着肉酱发呆。 

他等了很久，从下午六点等到凌晨，等到烤肉都凉的发硬了，才恍然想起什么似的，抓起两口送进嘴里。

“斯塔克，”他塞满肉丝的嘴嘟嘟囔囔，“这烤肉真难吃。”

尽管如此，他还是不停的往嘴里塞着，直到面前那一份烤肉只剩下几根粘在包装纸上的细丝，索尔才停止咀嚼，用手背擦了擦嘴角。

“啪啪啪”，有人敲门。

是玛德琳从西雅图寄来的包裹。快递员是个年轻的小伙子，说起玛德琳的时候眼里都带着笑意。

他似乎很喜欢她。索尔心里默默地想着，接过快递单签下了自己的名字。

送走快递员，索尔夹着盒子走回了桌前。盒子的分量不轻，里面是一把漂亮的战斧。

她似乎是知道了什么？但索尔摇摇头否定了自己的猜测。他从未告诉过她关于今天即将发生的一切，玛德琳不可能预知这一切。

或者……她可以吗？

索尔的心突然难受起来。他对玛德琳隐瞒了太多，但玛德琳似乎也是一样。直到这一刻他才发现，自己一直沉浸在世界末日的担忧之中，却从未问过，玛德琳为何会冒着被抓的风险搞什么变种人俱乐部，还有他问她为何留他时她所说的很快会知道又意味着什么。

但索尔并没有太多时间去思考这些。

那晚噩梦中的预示终于到来，纽约脚下的地面崩裂，粗糙漆黑的鳞片把所到之处的车辆和路灯齐腰斩断，松垮的地基承受不住楼板的重量，无数房屋倾塌，纽约陷入灰尘与火焰之中。

索尔听见门外的哭喊声，握紧战斧拉开了门。

门外的火光一瞬间晃到了他的眼，索尔好像回到了诸神黄昏那天的阿斯加德，金色的城市被大火包裹，到处是喷溅的血液和绝望的嘶喊，他似乎听见众人的求救，求求你万能的索尔·奥丁森，求求你再次救我们于危难吧。

于是他抡起战斧向城市中央的巨蛇奔去，胸口饱胀的怒火与仇恨冲破喉咙与口齿的阻碍，变成震耳的吼声，像猎猎战旗划破浓稠的夜，直奔巨蛇的血盆大口而去。

巨蛇应声低下头来，红色的眼睛比毒牙更加骇人。它记得索尔·奥丁森，即使他失去了一只眼睛、一只手臂，还有金色的长发，它依然记得他是它的仇人。

于是硕大的蛇头猛地俯冲下来，腥臭的风强劲到足以令人窒息。索尔举着战斧，利刃迎着阻碍艰难前行。

蛇头力道强悍，索尔不甘示弱，雷电在空中慢慢凝聚，汇集在他眼中后仿佛化为了实体向巨蛇冲去……

愿吾父与母，于瓦尔哈拉待我归来。

很多年后，经历了纽约之战的人们还会记得，那个只余一条左臂的男人身缠雷电，挥舞着一把漂亮的斧头冲进了巨蛇腹中，接着闪电与惊雷轰隆一声劈开夜幕，视野之内如同白昼。

而那个男人再也没有出现过，有人说他葬身蛇腹，也有人说他和巨蛇一起落入了另一个时空。

还有一些人，他们说，那是宇宙中最后一个复仇者，为人类做的最后的牺牲。

也是在那之后，美国政府废除了变种人追捕计划，而在时任市长的办公桌上，一份摊开的资料显示，玛德琳·萨斯，正是曾经加入复仇者的两个变种人的女儿，变种能力：身化武器、入梦预言。

而“萨斯家”在不久之后也换了名字，改成了“萨斯&索尔”俱乐部。地下室改成了博物馆，大厅的正中央放着一张一百多年的桌子，上面经常被放上新鲜的烤肉，人们说那是索尔与玛德琳最爱吃的东西。

玛德琳从梦中惊醒，窗外还是一片灰白。床头的闹钟显示现在不过早上5:45。

她定了定神，看向门背后挂着的日历。

此时距离索尔·奥丁森第一次走进“萨斯家”，还有十七小时二十分钟。


End file.
